


Back Against the Wall

by kinkypuckery



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Wall Sex, gratuitous and highly unnecessary superporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkypuckery/pseuds/kinkypuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unstoppable force meets an unbreakable object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Against the Wall

She can feel Luke beside her, his breathing deep and fast as the sweat cools on his skin. Jess is as loose-limbed as she ever gets these days, comforted and not repulsed by the feeling of her toes brushing against Luke’s ankle. Orgasm-induced stupidity is the only explanation she can think of for the words that come tumbling out of her mouth.

"Have you ever tried this the other way around?" She blurts, and then pauses for a moment of horrified silence. Luke rolls over to grin at her, just a little too close for real eye contact.

"What, a little reverse cowgirl? This isn’t my first rodeo, we can do that next time if you—" her face must give something away, because he pauses and visibly rewinds the conversation. She winces and looks past him, frantically grasping for something to say. Her eyes are drawn back to his face as the light dawns.

" _Oh._ " 

"Yeah, _oh._ Let's forget this conversation ever happened," she says, turning away to face the empty space between the bed and the wall, clenching a hand in the wrinkled sheets. She grits her teeth in frustration when he gingerly shuffles closer to her, making more noise than he needs to and moving slowly until he's pressed up against her. The punched-out noise he makes when she pointedly grinds back against his soft, over-sensitive cock is as satisfying as anything can be in the middle of this conversation.

"Like I said, Jess, not my first rodeo. I've done that too. Wouldn't mind trying it again with somebody who can go as hard as I can," he says, and she can feel his smirk at the back of her neck.

She grins.

***

His back is _beautiful_ when it's tense, all long lines and wide muscles and heaving sides. She's got her harness on already, and they both shiver whenever the nylon straps press into the backs of his thighs and the thick silicone slides behind his balls, the base of it resting slick and heavy against her clit. The noises he makes at the movement of her fingers are quiet but unrestrained; he gasps sharply when she pulls her fingers out of him, and moans low and soft and helpless into the pillow when they slide back in. 

By the time she's three fingers deep inside him she can find his prostate with every thrust and he's riding back on her fingers, pressing his face into the mattress and moving impatiently against the hand that's holding his hip hard enough to bruise.

"Fuck, Jess, I'm ready, just do it—" he pants, pressing his arms into the headboard and pushing back against her with all his strength. She slides her fingers across his prostate one last time just to watch the muscles in his back jump and then she moves, pulling out and leaning down to plaster herself along his back.

"I've got an idea," she says, and she wraps her arms around his chest to pull them both upright. She climbs off the bed and reaches over to grab his hand, tugging until he gets the idea and stands up with her, looking a little weak in the knees. She pauses to grab the lube and slick up the dildo, then carelessly wipes her hand on the sheets and turns back to look at Luke's baffled face.

"What the hell?" Luke says, glancing back at the bed. She gently steers them both toward the blank wall of her bedroom and backs him into it, then smiles and grabs his ass with both hands, absentmindedly rubbing the dildo against his thigh and sighing a little at the firm pressure on her clit. 

"What do you think, Luke? Ever been fucked up against a wall before?"

He smiles down at her, a little fond and a little exasperated and a lot turned on. "Nope, that'll definitely be a first, assuming you ever actually get around to doing it," he says, settling his back more firmly against the wall and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

There's only one way for her to answer that. There are a few awkward, precarious moments when it feels like everything is going wrong, but then she holds on firmly and his grip tightens on her shoulders as his legs wrap around her waist and she's suddenly absolutely certain that this is going to work. She pauses for a second too long and leans her head against his pecs to muffle a snort of laughter at the thought of someone walking through her very broken door and seeing them like this, half a foot of height difference and six inches of bright purple silicone between them.

As she shakes with laughter the dildo moves, and Luke hisses as the slick head of it presses right up against his hole. His cock is still half-hard between them and Jess presses even closer until her belly is flush against it. She bites her lip and looks up at him, waits until he nods, then takes one last deep breath and presses into him as slowly as she can manage, rising up on her toes as she lets him slide down the wall an inch at a time. The throbbing of her clit is an afterthought; she can't stop looking as she slides into him and his face goes slack with pleasure, her hands kneading at his ass and his cock dragging slick across her stomach. 

She keeps the pace slow at first, ending each thrust with a languid, dirty twist of her hips as she bottoms out. He groans every time, and throws his head back hard enough to crack the plaster when she lifts him up to change the angle. Things just get rougher from there; she grunts a little with the effort of fucking into him harder and faster with each thrust, and his abs go taut when she finally catches the perfect angle and pursues it relentlessly, grinning savagely as his hips twitch every time she moves.

"Use your hand, touch yourself," she pants, and he nods senselessly, keeping one arm around her shoulder as the other moves down to his cock, hard and flushed and beaded with precome. All of that sensation is bringing her closer, too—she can feel her nipples brushing against his chest and the harness digging into her ass, and his knuckles are rough against her stomach as his hand moves on his cock, quick and a little too dry.

She digs her fingers into his ass and pulls him all the way down on the dildo, moving hard and fast until her thighs are almost burning from the exertion. She stretches up and puts her mouth on his nipple and that's it, she can feel his entire body going rigid as he comes all over both of them, shaking through the aftershocks as she keeps fucking him until he relaxes, his legs sliding slowly down her hips. 

She hitches him up one last time and pulls out slowly. He pulls in a surprised breath at the sensation and then seems to pull himself together, unwinding his limbs from around her body and standing under his own power. He heaves a satisfied sigh and stumbles towards the bed, flopping backwards with a groan and looking up at her with a satisfied smile, his eyes dancing as he looks down at the dildo in its harness and then back up at her face.

"Did you get yours yet?" he asks. She shakes her head as she pulls at the buckles of the harness, dropping it in a heap on the floor. "Then how about you come and get it?"  
She crawls back onto the bed and straddles him, reveling in the slick slide of her thighs as she moves. Luke coaxes her further up on the bed until she's straddling his shoulders and then she pauses, her brain almost shorting out at the thought of—

"You really want to do it like this?" she asks, settling back with her weight on his chest. "Maybe not the best idea with these thighs."

"Unbreakable, remember?" he says with a grin, and then he pulls her hips higher until he's breathing warm and damp against her, and it would take a stronger woman than she to say no to that. She lets out a broken noise at the first flick of his tongue, already close to the edge from watching him all night long, and she shamelessly relaxes into his grip, swaying into the motion of his mouth. One of his fingers moves to slip inside her and she gasps at that too, grabbing the headboard with one hand and reaching down to her chest with the other, shamelessly chasing her own pleasure. Another finger joins the first and he's too fucking good at this, crooking them just right until her eyes roll back in her head and her fingers pinch her own nipple punishingly tight, trying to balance the pleasure with a bite of pain. 

The extra sensation just pushes her higher and she comes with a sharp, gasping breath, her thighs quaking as she strains to keep them spread wide all the way through her orgasm. It's all she can do to collapse to the side when she's through, falling next to Luke with a grunt. 

They both stare up at the ceiling, breathing hard. 

"Anything else on the super strength bucket list?" Luke asks between breaths. She can hear the sly smile in his voice.

"Oh, I've got a few ideas."

**Author's Note:**

> Because really, what's the point of super strength if you don't use it for pegging your fuckbuddy against a wall?
> 
> It's 2AM, I'm 5 episodes into Jessica Jones, I'm rusty as hell, and this is completely unbetaed. Make of it what you will.
> 
> (I honestly cannot tell if this is sexy but ladida it's too late to care)


End file.
